A Walk in the Dust
by Dengirl
Summary: I used to write under Denstort. This is a follow on from Phrophecies. The Doctor makes a decision that will cause terrible reprecussions, not just now, but in the future. Will Jack, Martha and the Torchwood team be able to save the Doctor from himself.


**A WALK IN THE DUST**

**Chapter One-Leaving**

The Doctor sighed as he stared out at the receding coastline. His hearts had almost broken when he was writing that note. He had shut his ears to the mental cry the TARDIS had given when he put a barrier between them, he couldn't have either of them finding him.

The breeze ruffled his hair as he looked back at Dover knowing this would probably be the last time he would see this shore. He had lain awake for most of the night, his mood was dark and restless. Perhaps it was time for the Time Lords to assign to the realms of myths and legends, tales told to children and for relic hunters to seek Time Lord Artefacts.

He had managed to catch several rides with drivers and had arrived at Dover in time to catch the first ferry.

It had been a long time since he had been a stowaway and he was secretly buzzing from avoiding customs and crew members alike. Now he was halfway to Calais and was now feeling completely alone just as it should be, no responsibilities or complicated relationships, just a chance to walk in the dust.

*****************************************************************************

**Chapter 2- Repercussions**

Ianto flinched as another piece of office equipment flew past his ear, even Owen who was usually unaffected by Jacks' temper had kept well away. They had been summoned at two in the morning by an already angry Jack.

They had arrived to find Martha trying her best to calm Jack down.

"Of all the stupid, dumb-ass things he's done this!" he sputtered almost apoplectic.

He was shaking with anger, more at himself for not seeing this coming than at the Doctor. For all his knowledge the Doctor could be entirely stupid when it came to humans, he would never forgive himself if he was hurt or even killed.

*********************

Ianto squared his shoulders and entered the office; he had enough of Jack's tantrum.

"Hey!" he shouted. "This isn't helping in finding him. If you calm down enough I'll tell you what we've been doing!"

Jack jumped, Ianto very rarely raised his voice, let alone lost his temper and that caused him to stop and look at him in surprise.

"If you stopped throwing your toys for a minute I could tell you that a man fitting the Doctors' description was seen boarding a ferry for Calais at 5am this morning. He was spotted by a customs officer but it was too late, the ferry was half way to Calais before the APB went out."

Jack gave a half smile "That's a start, that means he's still in Europe, that gives a chance before he really gets lost."

He picked up his coat and headed towards the basement of the Hub.

*************************

Martha had been trying her best to console the TARDIS, she had tried to open the door but it refused to open.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but we're trying everything we can to find him."

She turned as she heard someone approaching, it was Jack and she sighed. "She's really unhappy Jack, I can almost feel her misery."

Jack placed his hand on the side of the TARDIS, the unhappiness almost overcame him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"No, he wouldn't," he breathed and pulled his hand away sharply, as if burnt.

Martha face mirrored Jack's. "What is it, what's wrong?" worry creasing her face.

"I can't believe he did that," Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Did what!?" she exclaimed impatient evident in her voice.

"He's cut himself off from the TARDIS, deliberately, she's terrified Martha."

"Can't she force a connection?"

"You don't know do you!" Jack snapped.

"Know what?" she asked, fear rising like bile.

"About Time Lords and TARDIS'S," Jack took a deep breath before speaking. "A Time Lord and a TARDIS aren't just machine and driver, it's deeper than that. You know the TARDIS is sort of alive, well a Time Lord and TARDIS kinda choose each other. They develop a telepathic link, like when the Doctor knows if she's hurting and vice versa."

"I knew that, but how can it be a bad thing if he cuts her off?"

Jack hesitated, unsure of how to explain "It's not just a telepathic link. The Doctor said that when a Time Lord and a TARDIS have been together for a while the link becomes physical. He said if the link is severed deliberately or accidentally," he paused and swallowed hard "Then they'll both eventually get sick and die."

Martha gasped. "Oh god, no Jack, we have to find him, we can't let him kill himself or the TARDIS."

**********************

The Doctor knew the consequences of the actions he had taken, he could already feel the dark void where the TARDIS had been. He had heard the tales of TARDIS'S ripped from their Times Lords, even been to the funeral pyres of those who managed to get back. He had wandered the field where dead TARDIS had been placed, a sad desperate place, it was place you only visited once, the very ground was steeped in misery. Soon he would feel the effects of it, he hoped he would see a little of this planet, like Donna Noble had said, a walk in the dust.

"Donna," he mused allowed "Now there was a girl who could shout, adorable, annoying as hell but adorable."

He stopped outside the hostel that had been marked on the map; he could hear the sounds of laughter from inside. He hesitated, he really didn't want to get involved with any more humans but tonight he felt the chill in the air and the draw of the light and the laughter was too strong. With a shiver at the cold night he pushed open the door.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3- Lonely In a Crowd**

The young girl looked up as the doors swung open and smiled as the damp bedraggled figure approached her. He smiled back and it was like a light bulb suddenly going on in a darkened room, he certainly wasn't a student, probably someone on a walking holiday.

"Hi," she smiled back and noticed for the first time that he looked drawn and tired "I guess you want a bed for the night?" and took a large book from under the counter. "Just sign here, a bed is 15 euros per night, which includes a shower if you want. The kitchen in down the hall second door on the left and the shower rooms are the other way third door on your left."

The figure handed over the money and gave her a small smile; she stopped for a few second and let out a small gasp. She had looked into his eyes, and had seen someone who had the weight of the entire of the world on his shoulders. He held her gaze for a few seconds before turning and disappearing up the stairs.

********************

The Doctor set his rucksack down on the nearest empty bunk and headed towards the sound of the laughter. He knew he should really be keeping away from other people but tonight he felt lonely.

There wasn't the familiar sing song voice of the TARDIS in his head and he didn't want to hear the howling void that had replaced it.

********************

The girl that had been at reception looked up and saw the person from earlier, he was sitting in one corner away from the main group, it was almost like he wanted the company but didn't want any physical contact. She nudged the person next to her.

"That's him, he had a really sad look in his eyes, do you think he's running away from something?"

The person looked over at the figure and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, it's none of our business, you know the policy, no questions asked."

"I know, but he just looked so sad, like he was lost, perhaps he just needs someone to talk to."

"And that person would be you, right, always picking up strays," he said not unkindly.

She got up and went to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two cups of steaming chocolate and sat down opposite the figure and smiled her most winning smile.

"You look like a hot chocolate sort of person, this one is my own special recipe, taste it, I know you'll like it."

*****************

The Doctor had noticed her walking towards him, he had contemplated leaving before she returned or approached him but for some reason he found he didn't. For all his wanting to stay away he found he was craving company tonight. He took the pre-offered mug and gingerly took a sip, she was right, there was the hint of mixed spices and cream and he took a bigger taste.

The girl smiled, her chocolate was always an ice-breaker and she had a feeling that the frosty exterior was only a front and she was determined to get underneath the mask.

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4-Hidden in Plain Sight**

Jack sighed, a note of defeat creeping in through the anger, every report that he read returned a negative result. To all intents and purposes the Doctor had disappeared, not that it would have been hard for him to do that if he wanted to. Jack knew him, even in the state of mind he was in he wouldn't be able to help himself, and sooner or later he would resurface.

The team had returned to the Hub, there was no point in chasing across Europe, they had discreetly put out the word that they were looking for someone and any sightings should be reported to them instantly.

He thought about what the Doctor had written in his note; it was obvious that this latest event was the tipping point. It had been barely three months since the death of the Master and the year that never was; he knew that despite the bravado in front of Martha and himself that the Doctor was far from recovered. He had seen the look on his face when he saw Nguwes' burned body lying twisted in agony on the floor that it had affected him deeply. With a sigh he went back to reading more supposed sightings of the Doctor.

************************

The Doctor liked this human despite the fact that he had decided not to involve himself ever again. Her warm smile and the warm chocolate had helped push the screaming void into a distant cry. Soon he thought, soon it will begin, he had read that it was a bit like what the humans called a mental illness, paranoia, delusions, hallucinations and finally psychosis. He intended to be far away from anyone by them, the last thing humans needed was another psychotic Time Lord. He hoped that the TARDIS would not go with him, that the fondness she had for Jack would prevent that and she would be saved, he did not want her to follow him into the hell he was intending to descend to.

"My names' Sarah, by the way," The girl's voice snapped him from his train of thought .The girl stuck out her hand.

The Doctor smiled. "Sarah, I used to know someone called Sarah, well Sarah-Jane actually. Funny, she liked chocolate too."

He gently placed his hand in hers.

The girl smiled again and noticed how cool his hand felt. "Come and sit nearer the fire, your hand is so cold."

"No thanks, I'll be fine here." He gave her a crooked smile.

"You're sure, there's loads of room, besides, two's company, one's a lonely number," she persisted.

The Doctor sighed, if he was going to make the most of what time he had, then why not in the company of the species he loved. He settled in a seat next to the fire and as he listened to the conversation of the crowd his hearts ached for the companions he had left behind in his long life.

His granddaughter Susan, Peter, Jamie, Romana, his beloved Sarah-Jane. Martha, Jack and his Rose, and all those who been and gone.

So many, such short lives , some too short, cut off by his actions, every death and every heartache cutting deep into his soul , whatever hell he was destined for it was deserved punishment.

**********************

The occupants of the car had observed the figure as he had walked into the hostel; they were under instruction to wait until he was completely alone and separated from his constant companions. They could be patients for a few hours more; they had waited centuries if not millennia for this time. Once they had been all but wiped out by the religious elements of this world, but a few had survived, waiting and watching, almost within sight of completing their task. Soon they would have their gateway to the River of the Universe and all the power they wished for.

***********************************************************************************

**Chapter 5- New Friend, New Enemies**

The morning wasn't any dryer than the night before. Most of the guests at the hostel had decided to find transport.

The Doctor was about to step out into the inclement weather when a car pulled up beside him.

"Want a ride? I wouldn't let a dog walk in this weather." It was Sarah, the girl from the night before.

The Doctor thought for a few seconds, but when he saw the sparkle of curiosity in her eyes he nodded. He made himself comfortable as she pulled away from the hostel, unaware of the car that followed them. During the night he had experienced vivid and sometimes disturbing dreams, dreams which he had not had for a long time, fire and destruction, the death screams of worlds.

*******************

Sarah had stolen glances at her passenger as they drove. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties but when she had looked into his eyes he seemed much older. She was worried that he might perhaps be something other than a tourist. One of the guests had mentioned that he had been turning and moaning in his sleep, speaking in a crazy language.

"Not much of a talker then," Sarah stated.

The Doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night, bad dreams."

"Not about killing young girls who give you a lift I hope?" she said in what she hoped was a light jokey tone.

The Doctor smiled." No, I'm more of a Hannibal Lector," an amused glint in his eyes as he saw her reaction.

Sarah laughed. "Sorry, overactive imagination. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Sarah Johnson, student working to pay off her loan."

The Doctor hesitated before speaking. "John Smith, tourist on a Rough Guide budget, wanting to see the world before it's..." he trailed off.

Sarah glanced over at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that far away sad look in his eyes. She pulled over to the side and turned to face him.

"Are you ill?" she asked bluntly.

****************************

The Doctor was a little taken aback at her directness. She reminded of why he liked humans as companions. He hesitated a few moments before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Not yet, but soon. I was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour six months ago. The doctors said I have twelve to eighteen months at the least."

He felt awful having to lie to her, but how could he tell her the truth.

Sarah smiled gently. "I won't say I'm sorry or I know how you feel. That would make me a hypocrite."

The Doctor smiled back. "Thank you."

He shifted in his seat. "I'm supposed to be at home resting, according to everyone. I was going mad, everybody treating me with kid gloves."

"So you decided to run away, see the world," Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Precisely, I wanted to see it before the tumour started affecting me. They said that it would eventually press on the part of my brain that controls mental health and I would start going mad."

"How would you know if you already were?" Sarah put a hand on his arm.

The Doctor gave her his brightest grin. "True, one of the symptoms is hallucination. For all I know this whole thing may just be a figment of my madness."

Sarah laughed. "In that case try and hallucinate some sunshine." She gently squeezed his hand before speaking again. "Won't your friends and family be worried about you?"

"My family have been dead for a while and as for my friends, its better that they remember me as I was and not what I will become."

The Doctor turned his head and looked out of the window, not wanting her to see the misery he felt.

Sarah could almost feel the misery, it was radiating off him.

"If you like, you can use my mobile to ring your friends. Don't worry, it's a pay as you go, they won't be able to trace your call."

***********************

The Doctor stared at the pre-offered phone; perhaps this young human was right. What harm could it do just to tell them not to worry or come after him? He took the phone and Sarah stepped out of the car so he could have some privacy.

**********************

Jack jumped as his cell phone rang. He didn't recognise the number. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Jack," the Doctors' voice returned.

Jack almost fell of his chair in surprise. "Doctor, where the hell are you!?" he yelled whilst frantically gesturing to Tosh to try and trace the call.

"Somewhere in Europe, oh and don't bother trying to trace the call. You know I can make it untraceable."

"Doc, you need to come home, you can't do this," Jack pleaded.

"Sorry Jack, that's a no and a yes I can do this. I'm only calling because someone said it would be the right thing to do. Tell Martha I'm sorry."

Jack could hear the regret in the Doctors' voice, he was so overwhelmed by it he almost missed the someone part.

"Is there someone with you, are you with them voluntary?"

"Sorry Jack, have to go. Have a good life and try and stop the TARDIS from killing herself."

"Wait!" Jack shouted but the sound of the phone clicking off rang like the Tardis cloister bell. With a frustrated cry he threw the phone across the Hub.

"Tell me you got a trace!" he spat at Tosh.

Tosh shook her head sadly. "Sorry Jack, it must have been a pay as you go."

Jack cursed his bad luck and the Doctors' ingenuity.

"But," Tosh went on. "We did record the call."

"So?" Jack prompted.

"So we can filter out the voice and increase the back ground noise. If we're really lucky, he might have been somewhere with people and we can pick up the language."

Jack smiled. "Do it," he ordered as he walked towards the Hub basement.

****************************

Martha and Ianto were still trying to open the TARDIS doors but with little success. She was as stubborn as her driver. Jack could feel her misery as he walked down the steps.

Martha looked up and shook her head. "She won't let us in Jack."

"She's' frightened Martha, she hasn't been alone in god knows how long. We however may have a lead, he just called. Tosh thinks she can find out what country he's in."

Martha stood up and hugged Jack. "Thank god, let's hope we can. If what you say is true it won't be long before he starts feeling ill."

****************

The Doctor sighed. "Goodbye Jack," he spoke into the air and got out of the car. He took in a lungful of country air and walked over to Sarah.

Sarah smiled but could see that he was unhappy. She took the phone and silently placed it in her pocket, instinctively knowing now was not a time for speaking.

The Doctor felt a pang of sadness at having to say goodbye over a phone, but it was less painful than doing it in person. He looked up at Sarah, considered her for a moment before speaking.

" Sarah, if I tell you something will you promise not to freak out."

Sarah looked at the Doctor, saw the pain inside deep brown eyes and slowly nodded.

The Doctor paused. "First thing first, I lied."

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter Six- Truths and Trust **

Sarah sat down heavily on the grass, her face frozen in stunned silence. The Doctor crouched down beside her, concern creasing his face. He waved his hand in front of her face; he was relieved when she blinked.

"Wow!" Sarah breathed. "That was a doozy of a lie," she quirked one eyebrow at the Doctor.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels. "What, no screaming and running around like a headless chicken."

Secretly he was impressed by her reaction and a little part of him felt a glow of warmth at that.

Sarah blinked several times before attempting to reply. "If you had told me all that three years ago I probably would have. But with all the weird things that have happened, spaceships in the sky, Cybermen, Killer Christmas Stars, I'd believe anything. But still, wow, you're an honest to god alien, not quite E.T are you?"

He flashed a grin. "Ouch, don't quite see myself as the cute cuddly type." He sat down and crossed his legs besides her.

"So," she said. "You're a 900 year old alien who's decided he doesn't want the job of Earths' saviour anymore."

"Something like that. It's not something I decided lightly, I don't particularly like the idea of going insane and dying."

He shifted uncomfortably and focused his attention on a lone ant trying to climb his trainer.

"No I don't suppose you did, but what if we, I mean, Earth needed you. After all we haven't exactly made a good job of it have we?"

The Doctor sighed and gently guided the ant away from his feet and stood up. "If you like I can walk from here. I've already interrupted your life enough."

Sarah started to get up and the Doctor offered her his hand and pulled her up. She pushed the hair from her face, and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you to go through whatever you're going to go through alone. If your friends aren't going to be here at least you'll have me for company."

The Doctor backed away, shaking his head. "No, I can't have someone else to watch out for, that won't be fair. I could harm you when I'm too far gone."

Sarah closed the distance between them and stood almost toe to toe with him. She looked up and glared at him. "I think that's my decision, if you don't, I can always hit re-dial on my phone and call your friends."

Sarah kept looking into his eyes until she saw them shift from panic to an almost gentle sadness. "You're so like someone I used to know, I couldn't refuse her either. You can keep me company if you like, but just remember I may not remember you when I start to go crazy."

Sarah smiled and placed a hand gently on his cheek. "I won't abandon you, I promise," she said gently.

The Doctor smiled crookedly. "In that case, why don't you show me the sites? I've got unlimited credit so the world is our oyster."

Sarah laughed and put her arm through the Doctors' and walked back to the car. "How about we drive by my place and have something to eat and a rest before then, you look a little tired."

The Doctor had to agree, he felt exhausted. He could feel the telltale signs of madness scratching at the edge of his mind.

*******************

The house sat at the bottom of a leafy lane, chickens and ducks were scattered as Sarah pulled up outside. The door opened and a pleasant looking middle aged lady stepped out.

"Sarah, you're home early," she smiled.

The Doctor hung back as the older woman hugged Sarah. This was beginning to become complicated; he hadn't intended to have anything to do with humans again. He cursed his gregarious nature, even when he was supposed to be dying it got the better of him.

"Aunty Jane, this is John Smith, he needs a place to stay for a couple of days. Is that okay?"

The woman gave the Doctor a once over that would have put the Daleks to shame.

"Just a couple of days?"

The Doctor gave her one of his most dazzling grins before approaching.

"If that's alright with you of course?"

Aunt Jane sighed before speaking." Okay, if Sarah trusts you then fine. I suppose you better come in and have some breakfast."

********************

Martha was becoming increasingly impatient with the TARDIS. She could understand the she was in pain, but she couldn't understand how the TARDIS could let herself or the Doctor descend into madness and death. She had seen on many occasions how the Doctor and the TARDIS interacted with each other, felt each others' pain, not to mention the times she had caught him just standing with his hands on the console just silently speaking .

"Come on old girl," she muttered. "You can't just give up, not on yourself or on him." She gently stroked the blue wood.

************************

The TARDIS gave an almost pained rumble. Since her Time Lord had cut himself off, she had stretched her scanners to their limits to find him. Every now and then she thought she caught a psychic scent, only to be disappointed when it faded. She could feel the concern and attention of the human and the fixed point that was Jack, but her misery and anger were greater than they could understand. She was miserable because she knew that her companion would soon start to suffer, and she was angry because she could not help him after the Master had died. She cursed that she had let herself be turned into the abomination that was the Paradox Machine, because she could not disobey a Time Lord. She had been lonely since her last companion had died and had been overjoyed when the young Time Lord had stolen her away. She revelled in his excitement at exploring new places and his love of this species called humans. With a sigh she once again reached out into the psychic plain, searching for her Time Lord.

*********************

The Doctor hadn't intended on getting involved with any more humans, but there was something about this Sarah and her aunt. After agreeing to let him stay, Jane had cooked a wonderful breakfast, fresh eggs, bacon, sausages, and as much toast and marmalade as he could eat.

He was now lying on the bed in the room in the attic, he closed his eyes as sudden weariness overcame him. Within minutes he had fallen into a deep sleep, something that he never normally did.

**********************

Sarah sat at the table with her aunt, they had watched in amusement at how much someone with such a skinny frame put away so much food.

"So," her aunt spoke. "Where did you find this lost sheep?"

"He was at the hostel, he looked lonely and a bit confused. He's ill, has a tumour on the brain, he wanted to see the world before he got too ill to travel."

Jane nodded thoughtfully. She had been a nurse in her younger days and had worked with terminally ill patients.

"That makes sense. I was wondering why he looked so drawn and had a huge appetite. Shouldn't he be at home with family?"

" He told me he has no family, I can't make him tell me the truth, I did get him to phone a friend, so at least they know he's kind of okay," Sarah sighed.

Jane laughed. "You were always bringing home waifs and strays. But if he gets really ill we will have to call his friend."

Sarah nodded and reminded herself to transfer that number to the phones memory.

***********************

The Doctor found himself inside a tunnel that was the colour of oregano. He wracked his memory as to where he had seen this before. He froze when he heard a noise that was all too familiar; he whirled in time to see the stinger sweeping down on him.

********************

Jane and Sarah were sitting on the patio when they heard the terrified cry. They both jumped up and rushed into the house and up the stairs.

The Doctor was thrashing wildly on the bed, his arms and legs tangled in the bedclothes. He was shouting incoherently, eyes wide open.

Jane instantly recognised the problem. "He's hallucinating, Sarah, grab his legs, we need to stop him from hurting himself!"

Sarah eventually managed to grab his legs and had to sit on them to stop them moving. Jane had a tight grip on his hands and was speaking in soothing tone.

"It's alright, you're safe here. Nothing is going to hurt you," she spoke in gentle tones.

Gradually the Doctors' movements lessened and eventually ceased. His eye closed and his breathing became that of someone in deep sleep.

Jane let go of his hands and placed a hand on his forehead. "He's running a fever, go and get me some water and some cloths."

With the proficiency of a nurses' training she had the Doctor undressed and in the bed by the time Sarah had returned with the water and cloths.

"It's not going to get any better is it?" she asked as Jane cleaned the sweat from the Doctors' face.

"Probably not, but I think you should really call his friend."

"But I promised him I wouldn't!" Sarah protested.

"Sarah," Jane gave her a hard stare. "This poor man is going to get steadily worse and will need 24 hour care. I'm sure he would understand. We can't do it, make the call."

Sarah looked at the Doctor and sighed. "I'm sorry," and took out the phone.

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter Six- Madness**

The black SUV swept up the drive and skidded to a halt sending dust and gravel flying. One figure jumped out before the vehicle had stopped and ran into the house.

Jack ran past Sarah who was coming down the stairs and sent the bowl of water flying and disappeared into the bedroom. His eyes went straight to the shivering feverish figure in the bed. He was about to lift him from the bed when a steely voice interrupted.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just manhandle him like that!" A female figure grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him away.

He was about to curse the person when the Doctor began crying out in his own language. This time Jack gave the woman a hard stare before kneeling by the bedside. He didn't understand most of what the Doctor was saying, but he could tell fear when he heard it. He placed a hand gently on the Doctors' cheek and whispered something in the same language. Whatever he said caused the shouting to decrease to a constant murmuring.

The thud of footsteps preceded the rest of the team, Martha being the first one to arrive.

"Oh no, not already!" she gasped and joined Jack by the bed.

*******************

Jane's patience finally ran out. When she had told Sarah to phone his friend, she hadn't expected the cavalry to come charging in. "Now just one damn minute!" she shouted and brought everyone to a halt.

"Would someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on, until then that man's going nowhere. Try and move him and I'll have the place swarming with police before you can get him down the stairs."

Jack tried to stare the woman down but he found himself wilting under her gaze. "I don't have time for this, they'll have to come with us."

He turned back to Martha who was trying to examine the thrashing figure on the bed. "How bad?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, frustration giving her voice a hard edge. "I need to get him back to the Hub."

Sarah and her aunt reluctantly allowed them to move him into the SUV. Jane however refused to leave him alone and shouldered her way next to Ianto in the back. Jack shrugged; he would have to deal with this later and impatiently waited for the rest of them to buckle up.

**********************

The flight back to Cardiff was silent, the tension so taught it could have snapped at any time. Both Martha and Jane who had grown in Jacks' estimation during the trip fussed over the Doctor, who was now thankfully quiet.

But the change was not good, he was now running a high temperature, he was soaked and both women were worried that leaving him his sweat drenched clothes would do further damage.

Sarah sat beside Ianto glancing nervously around her. She hated the fact that she had to break a promise to the man and hoped he would forgive her. The man in the military coat frightened her, he made her feel uneasy, and it was like he was almost possessive of the man she had befriended and would damage anyone who hurt him.

******************************

Jack paced back and forth outside the med unit; he had been forcibly ejected by Owen and Martha. The whole thing was beginning to become a nightmare, not only did he have a sick Time Lord and TARDIS on his hands, but also two civilian who he didn't know what to do with.

It seemed much to his annoyance that like Gwen they were immune to Retcon and both were very angry at him and his team for kidnapping them and the Doctor.

He sighed, life was never easy and it was getting worse all the time, he rubbed a hand across his face, pushing back the tiredness and stared through the glass of the med-unit.

************************

Owen frowned as he studied the results on the screen; he had studied all the medical records that Torchwood and U.N.I.T had on the Doctors' physiology but what he saw in front of him made no sense. If he was reading the results right and comparing to what they should be then the Doctor was in serous trouble. The readings in front of him were erratic and showed sign of breaking down, he was still unsure how he could help, but the look on Jacks' face told him that he'd better damn well try.

Martha gently pushed the Doctors' sweat soaked hair from his forehead; he flinched at her touch, lost in a hell she couldn't help him escape. He had seemed to calm down in the helicopter but had gotten steadily worse since they had returned to the Hub. Tosh had said that when they had arrived back the TARDIS gave what she described as a groan of pain; in fact, it seemed that the TARDIS and the Doctor were almost synchronised in their suffering.

She looked up and saw Jack staring back at her and gave him a small smile, she was just about to mouth a hello when a hand shot out and grabbed her throat.

*********************

Jack started as he saw the hand close round Martha's throat and Owen turn in shocked surprise as he heard the muffled yells from Jack who was thumping uselessly on the dead lock sealed door.

***********************

Martha looked down into a set of eyes that were almost black; a twisted smile played over the mouth and spoke in a tone of voice that chilled both her and Owen.

"Perhaps you can tell me why I am laying on the exam table and I might consider not snapping your lovely neck," he snarled.

Martha swallowed hard. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, it was Owen, syringe in hand, approaching cautiously. She felt the pressure on her throat increase.

"Well, still waiting, don't try my patience, it means nothing if there's one less stupid ape walking around."

Martha nodded and she felt the pressure lessen enough for her to talk, she could see Owen getting closer and replied in a hoarse voice.

"This stupid ape is trying to help you, if you don't kill her first."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and it seemed like he was looking into her very soul. It seemed like he hadn't noticed Owen, but he had heard the commotion from outside as Jack desperately tried to break in.

He smiled and laughed. "It seems your friend wants in, you must be valuable to him. I might let him live long enough to let him watch me snap your neck."

**************************

Owen held his breath as he inched closer, he could see Martha reacting to his movement, heard the sound of her struggling to breathe in the grip of an obviously insane Doctor. He hoped he had judge the right amount of sedative, if it would even work on him, but he had to take the chance. He came within striking distance, seeing that the Doctor was still distracted by Martha and the commotion from outside and slowly inched the needle closer to the Doctors neck.

Without warning the Doctor lashed out with his free arm and Owen flew backwards and crashed to the floor, the syringe rolled under the table towards Martha. The Doctor had let go of Martha and was now standing over Owen and gave him a hard kick in the ribs for his trouble before turning and walking up to the glass.

*************************

Jack had watched in horror at the assault on Martha and Owen and took a step back involuntarily as the Doctor pressed his face against the glass, a maniacal grin on his face.

"If you want to see your friends alive again, I suggest you let me out of this place. I assure you, I can make their deaths quick or nice and slow and very painful."

Jack stared into the eyes of his friend and recoiled at the madness he saw reflected in them. He also saw Martha pull herself up, the syringe now in her hand and continued to stare directly at the Doctor. He shook his head and made a "not in a million years buddy" face.

The Doctors grin faded as he received and understood the message, with a snarl he turned and fell against the glass in surprise. He looked down at the syringe jutting from his chest and even as he sank to the floor he laughed insanely before losing consciousness.

********************

Sarah sat and watched the animated discussion going on behind the glass of the office. She had seen them carry the Doctor down to what was they called the holding cells and the argument had begun not long after they had returned.

"What do you think they are arguing about?" her aunt asked.

"I think they can't agree on what to do with the Doctor. If you ask me, they don't seem like very good friends."

With a final look at the ongoing argument she stood up. "I'm going to see what they've done with him," she stated.

Jane grabbed her arm. "Do you think you should? I heard some awful noises coming from down there."

"I don't care, I need to see if he's okay. Besides, how do we know that they are his friends?"

Jane sighed. "Okay, I'll cover if they come out, just be careful," she said to her back as she disappeared down the steps.

**********************

Sarah slowly descended the steps; she could hear animal sounds coming from below. She reached the level with the holding cells, she focused her eyes forward, and she really didn't want to see what was in them. She came to the last cell and found the Doctor with his back to the entrance.

"Are you okay?" she spoke, her voice quivered as the noises increased at the sound of her voice.

***********************

The Doctor had woken not long after he had been locked in. He had been planning how he would make them suffer in between bouts of trying to open the door, which ended in frustration.

He had heard someone coming down the steps, and smiled wolfishly when he heard Sarah's' voice.

"Thank god, I thought it one of the others. You need to get away from them, both of you," he said in what he hoped was a desperate enough tone.

Sarah hesitated, she could hear the desperation in his voice. "They aren't your friends are they?"

The Doctor smiled inwardly. "No, they must have monitored my first call and used that to fool you into thinking they were. My friends would have never stuck me in here."

Sarah breathed in sharply. "They want to hurt you don't they?"

The Doctor gave her a sad smile. "It doesn't matter about me, but they'll use you and your aunt to get to me. Go now, I can distract them long for enough so you can get away."

Sarah stiffened. "Not without you, isn't there any way you can get out?"

"No, the doors are all locked via that panel over there. It has a code to unlock the doors."

"But I don't know the code," Sarah stared at the panel.

Her back was turned so she couldn't see the sly look on the Doctors' face.

"Sarah, will you do something for me, and I'll help you and your aunt get away?"

"Yes, what do I have to do?"

"There's a device that can unlock the door without the code, but its' in my jacket pocket upstairs. I think it's still in the med-unit."

"I'll do it," she declared

"Thank you," he smiled and watched her climb the steps.

Once she was out of earshot he began to laugh, an unpleasant pleased with himself laugh.

Soon he would be free and then they would pay, all of them.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter Eight- Unleashed**

The first sign they had of trouble was the sudden darkness and the alarm blaring out. The whole base was bathed in red light, doors hissing as they sealed.

Tosh tapped rapidly at the keyboard and the alarm stopped blaring, but a warning flashed across her screen.

She shouted out to Jack. "Someone's accessed the system and downloaded all our files!"

Ianto and Jack looked at each other before sprinting towards the holding cells.

*********************

The emergency lighting gave the cells the look of a steel and glass hell. All the doors bar one on this level were open. The sound of Weevils running amok echoed round the holding area. The cell that had held the Doctor was still shut. The occupant wasn't the Doctor, but a very frightened Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over to no-one. "He said he would help me and my aunt escape, he was so." She hesitated, tears falling uncontrollably.

Jack's face hardened. He didn't have time to deal with her now.

"Ianto, start rounding up the Weevils. I'll find the Doctor."

He touched his earpiece. "Guys, be careful. All the cells are open, so watch out for Weevils and the Doctor. Be careful of him, he's unpredictable."

"Unpredictable, I like that," a voice came from directly behind Jack.

Jack whirled and froze at the scene in front of him. The Doctor had one arm round Ianto's neck, his gun pressed against Iantos' skull, a cold smile on his lips.

"You always did like the pretty ones Jack."

Ianto to his credit never flinched when he ran the gun down his face. "I wonder, will he look so pretty if I shoot him in the head."

Jack blinked before replying. "You're not well. If you were, you wouldn't dream of harming him."

"You're right, he wouldn't, but I'm not him. It feels so good to be free of his pathetic morality, always holding me back. I'm a Time Lord, I can choose to do what I want."

Jack tensed as the Doctor pressed the gun to Ianto's temple once more. "Don't hurt him, if you do you'll never get out of here."

The Doctor laughed. "Finally, some spine. I always thought you were too soft. He thought it made you more human, for a _freak_ that is." The word freak was laced with venom.

Jack refused to rise to the bait and took a step forward. "If you want out you'll have to let him go."

The Doctor laughed. "Don't worry about that. I just wanted to see your reaction when I did this."

Slowly he squeezed the trigger.

Jack cried out as he heard the barrel click over and Ianto closed his eyes.

"Bang, he's dead!" the Doctor shouted before shoving Ianto towards Jack.

Both men went down in a tangle of arms and legs, the maniacal laugh of the Doctor ringing in their ears.

Jack managed to untangle himself in time to see the Doctor disappear into an open sewer cover. He scrambled over just as the lid clanged into place. He cursed as he heard the familiar sound of the screwdriver sealing it shut.

"Gotta get myself one of those," he growled.

**********************************************************

The security guard hummed to himself as he walked along the corridor of the shopping centre. He was extra happy as he was on holiday after tonight. He walked past the section that housed the designer shops, and stopped humming.

A voice was coming from the unit directly to his left.

"No, too eighties. Yuck, wrong colour. Ahh, this is more like it, always wanted one of these since I saw Turpin wearing one."

The guard stepped cautiously through the broken window; he winced when the crunch of glass echoed around the shop.

The figure that had been busy trying on a long leather coat turned.

"Just browsing," he grinned.

The guard stammered "St-stop what you're doing." He stepped back as the figure approached.

"W-w-what was that?" the figure mimicked.

He was now standing almost nose to nose with the guard, who flinched at the madness he saw in the black eyes that bored into his.

Without warning he suddenly found himself struggling for air, a hand clamped round his throat. He felt himself leave the ground, and for a brief moment had the sensation of flying before crashing into blackness.

The figure sighed. "Can't a bloke do some party outfit shopping without being asked if they need help?"

He grabbed the coat he had discarded and stepped over the prone guard. "I certainly won't be voting for this shop in Retailer of the Month."

************************

The heavy thump of the bass radiated from the door of the nightclub as the leather coated figure approached the heavyset bouncer. The bouncer nodded once as the figure flashed a wallet at him before disappearing into the club.

Laser strobed across the dance floor, people swayed in time to the thumping base. A girl sat at the bar staring at the crowd, boredom written all over her face.

"Same old losers' eh?" a voice broke into her reverie.

She turned to find a pair of soft deep brown almost black eyes staring at her. They were accompanied by a smile that was almost nuclear in its wattage. She looked the person up and down; he was tall and skinny but radiated confidence. In fact, if she was honest, his stare was almost hypnotic and she found herself almost drowning in them.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder why I bother coming here."

"I know how you feel. Are you looking for something different?"

The girl felt goose bumps crawl over her flesh. The voice of the man was smooth and silky like honey, she felt herself responding to it.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," she snorted.

"I can give you something different. How would you like to have everybody who called you a loser grovelling at your feet?"

The girl looked straight at the man, she could see by the dark pools that were his eyes he wasn't joking. She smiled to herself. It would be good to wipe the smirk off the face of that jumped up cow Melanie, the blonde who had slept her way to what should have been her job as manager.

The man smiled back as he could see she was tempted. "You do. Good. In that case, shall we start with this place?"

**************************************************************

The detective looked up as the black SUV pulled up to the barrier; he leant over to his partner and sighed.

"Here they come. Get ready for the Torch- we'll deal with our own mistakes thank you- wood brigade."

Martha stared in disbelief as they pulled up at the barrier, the flashing of police and ambulance lights filled the darkened street. People were sitting on makeshift benches, some wrapped in blankets, and others in those foil wraps they used at the end of marathons. She could see smoke drifting across the plaza and firemen rolling up hoses, faces smudged with soot.

"My god, what has he done!" She surveyed the carnage in disbelief, and quickly ducked under the barrier and started helping with the walking wounded.

Jack finished talking with the detective and walked over to the others with a small black box in his hand.

"The CCTV footage from the club, not pretty. They've told everybody it was an electrical fault."

He handed the box to Tosh. "Get this back to the Hub, erase it." He turned and took Martha by the elbow and steered her away from the others.

"We have to find him, he's out of control. I've seen the footage, it's not good."

"How many casualties?" Martha really didn't want to hear, but she knew she had to.

"No fatalities, thank god. Eight seriously injured, two of those critical, but the rest are mostly from smoke inhalation. It seems there was someone pointing out the ones who were badly hurt."

"Looks like he's found a playmate then."

"Looks like it, CCTV showed them running towards the city centre, in which case they have a half-hour start on us." Jack blew out his cheeks and looked directly at Martha.

"Martha, are you prepared to do whatever it takes to stop him?"

Martha swallowed. "I don't know, I mean, it depends on what you mean by anything?"

"If we have to force him to regenerate or…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

Martha paled visibly. "I couldn't, not ever Jack, no matter what he does. You can't be thinking that, his minds' unbalanced."

Jack sighed, a shadow of sadness clouding his eyes. "Martha, I wouldn't only if I had no choice. We have to consider it, he may give us no choice."

He looked up as Ianto, Owen and Gwen approached.

"Okay everybody. Listen up, we'll go in teams of two. Gwen, go back to the hub and pick up Tosh and see if they've reached the city limits. Ianto, Owen, you take south of the Plaza and me and Martha will take the north. They have at least a half-hour start, if you find them don't approach, just keep tabs on them until we can all get there. Is that understood?"

The tone in Jack's voice told them he would brook no argument. The all nodded and turned away to their prospective tasks.

Jack looked at Martha. "Ready?"

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter Nine- A Ray of Hope?**

The girl screamed in excitement as the car spun in a tight circle, smoke and rubber making circles on the tarmac. She was beginning to enjoy herself. It was like a switch had been flipped in her head by the man who was spinning the wheel with abandon. She looked over at him and grinned, she always knew she had a dark side and was quite happy to let it run free.

The Doctor whooped with delight and spun the car as the girl screamed. He was delighted to find someone who could discard their conscience as easy as he could. He laughed, Dalek Sec had been right; he could now see that dark side that the Daleks had so prized. They were right, it was glorious and this girl had the potential to be his equal, with the right genetic manipulation. He spun the car once more and screeched to a halt.

The girl who had told him her name was Diana stopped screaming and frowned.

"Why have we stopped?" She turned in her seat to face the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Playtimes' over, we have work to do if you want to be my Empress."

*************************

Ianto and Owen slowed to a walk and surveyed the damage.

Owen snorted. "At least he still has some taste, if I stole a car it would definitely be one of those."

Ianto half smiled as he picked his way across broken glass into the showroom. "He shouldn't be that hard to find then, not many red Ferraris' racing round Cardiff at two in the morning." He took out his cell phone and dialled Jack's number.

"Hello?" a voice that was definitely not Jack's answered. For a start it was female and English, and trying to speak over the roar of a car engine.

"I think it's for you darling, someone asking for a Jack."

Ianto winced as he heard the screech of tyre on road, and a familiar voice shouted down the phone.

"Ianto, he's the pretty one sweetie, the one I said I might have as a bit on the side, remember." The Doctor moved the phone to his other ear before speaking.

"Ianto, you must have liked it rough, I'm sure I could help you there. However, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Oh, by the way, when you see Jack, tell him to watch his back."

Ianto jaws tightened, there was no mistaking the menace in those last words before he was cut off. Silently and with a grim expression he turned to Owen.

"That wasn't Jack was it?" Owen asked.

"No, it wasn't, but it is a way to track the Doctor. If he has Jack's number ..."

"Then we can track him." Owen grinned. "If we can reach him before he gets too far, the more time we'll have to help him."

Ianto frowned. "Owen, Jack said we have to just watch him, not try and grab him."

Owen sighed. "Listen! When I looked at the last scans we did I noticed something, something that wasn't there before."

Ianto frowned, but his curiosity was aroused. "And?"

"There was a blip on the readings. I compared it with some readings that were taken when U.N.I.T and the Doctor were working together. Ianto, the signal was exactly the same; it's coming from the TARDIS. It's weak, but it's there, his ship must be trying to hang in there."

Realisation dawned on Ianto's face. "Yes, if we can get him back to the Hub, there's a chance of pulling this out of the fire."

"Got it in one, but if we wait for the others it could be too late. Somehow, I don't think Jack really wants to kill him."

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "So, you're saying we should trace him with the phone and grab him on our own?"

"Makes sense to me, why wait. Like the saying goes, while the irons hot."

Ianto considered the idea for a few seconds before answering. "Alright, but if we don't get him the first time we leave it until we have back up."

***********************************************************************************

**Chapter Ten- A Slim Chance is Better Than None**

Owen leant against the wall, breathing hard. It had gone horribly wrong. They had used a hand held tracer, and found the Doctor and his companion trying to relieve a cash machine of its contents.

They had made the mistake of thinking that the woman was there against her will, so it had been a surprise when she had used a taser on Ianto. Owen had been too busy dodging bullets to help Ianto, he had barely escaped himself.

"Jack is so going to kill me!" he gasped.

He edge closer to the corner and peered round cautiously, and drew in a sharp breath. "Where the hell did he get that?"

*********************

Ianto's face contorted with pain as the electric current ran through his body. He curled up in a protective ball, but he found himself yanked back savagely, the collar round his neck biting into the skin.

"Did I say you could do that?"

The icy tone in the voice made his skin crawl.

"Slaves are meant to ask permission first. Lack of permission leads to punishment, and punishment leads to pain," the voice growled in his ear.

Pain shot through his body again and the welcome release of darkness followed.

**********************

Owen had watched in horror as the Doctor had used the taser on Ianto. He shook his head. "Why can't you be a bad guy, then it wouldn't matter if I blasted you to hell," he muttered. With a flash of nerves he dialled Jack's number.

***************************

Jack jumped as his phone shrilled for attention. "Speak to me."

He frowned when the voice asked if it was him. "Of course it's me Owen. Why are you asking?"

His puzzled frown turned to a scowl as he listened, he was already on edge.

Martha and himself had reached the edge of the city centre, finding nothing they had returned to the Hub, Gwen and Tosh had turned up ten minutes later, also unsuccessful.

"Wasn't I clear enough, I said wait until we get there!" he yelled down the phone. "Don't move, we'll be there ASAP."

Martha looked up from the screen as Jack ran down the steps from his office. She could see by his face that all was not well, apart from the fact that every other word was an expletive with Owen's name attached to it.

"Everybody, listen up, we have a Code 9. Tosh, get the med-kit, and Serum 5." He tossed her his phone.

"Take a look at what Owen told me, the file name is on here. Gwen, use the tracer in the phone, tell me where he is."

Tosh stared for a moment before speaking. "Jack, we don't really know how Serum 5 works or what more than one dose will do."

"We don't have a choice, considering the alternative. Martha, I need to speak you, in private." He gestured to the basement. "We need to talk about the TARDIS." He turned to the others.

Ten minutes, be ready." With that he disappeared down the steps with Martha, leaving the others a little bewildered.

***********************

The Doctor had grown bored of torturing Ianto, and had turned to something more satisfying. Diana had said she always wanted one of those expensive penthouses on the waterfront. He had obliged by breaking into a building site and finding a show apartment.

However, he was beginning to realise that she was a whiner. If she didn't shut it he would have to do it for her. He smiled at that thought, but as he did he felt a strange sensation somewhere in the far reaches of his mind. It sounded like a far away whisper, almost like it was muted.

"Who's there, stop whispering!" He shook his and scowled when it didn't go away. "In that case, I'm going to ignore you."

He distracted himself by dragging the semi-conscious Ianto of the balcony and into the bathroom. He wanted him awake and aware; he needed a bargaining chip that was still breathing.

**********************

Ianto gasped as the shock of the cold water snapped him from the darkness. He drew in a desperate breath as his head was pushed under again; he felt strong hands lift him.

"Welcome to the land of the conscious."

The Doctor hauled him upright and slammed his back against the wall.

"Abusing me won't get you anything!" he managed to gasp.

"Oh, I know that, but I do need an insurance policy. That's you, by the way."

Ianto moved his head as the Doctor ran a finger down his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from wincing when the Doctor grabbed a handful of hair.

"Hey, no dodging the issue. Tell me, how are they putting that voice in my head?"

Ianto frowned, and then realisation dawned. Keeping a neutral face, he shook his head. "I don't know what you mean."

The Doctor yanked Ianto's head round. "You don't know. Really?" he snarled. He put his hands either side of Ianto's temple. "Shall we see?"

***********************

Jack put a comforting hand on the TARDIS who rumbled softly in response. Although he couldn't understand the words, he could understand the emotions. She was scared and if what Owen had said was true, clinging onto the Doctor by the slimmest of threads.

So," Martha interrupted. "What is Serum 5 and what has it got to do with the Doctor?" The tone in her voice hinted that she wouldn't suffer any bullshit.

Jack cleared his throat before speaking. "It's something that was developed by a private lab we raided after the Sycorax affair. Not everyone thinks the Doctor is a friendly alien. When we raided the place we found a hand, it wasn't hard for me to guess who the hand belonged too. Serum 5 was designed to incapacitate the Doctor; one dose puts him out, but two doses..." he shrugged.

Martha swallowed hard, so that was what had been in the hypo she used in the med- bay. She rounded on Jack angrily.

"You let me use it on him, damn you Jack. I could have killed him!" She slapped him hard across the face.

Jack rubbed the side of his face. "Guess I deserved that, but I didn't come down here to talk abut that. It's the TARDIS Martha; she's hanging in there, just. Owen found something in the scans we did, she still has a link, it's weak but it's there."

Martha blinked several times before speaking. "But that means…."

Jack smiled as he saw her face brighten as the small flicker of hope sank in and she put her hand on the TARDIS.

"Go on old girl, don't stop trying, bring him back to us."

*******************

The TARDIS rumbled softly. It was only a small thread, but she wasn't ready to die yet, nor was she ready to loose her Time Lord. With a deep rumble she once again reached out into the darkness of the void.

***********************************************************************************

**Chapter 11- A Choice to be Made**

The Doctor pulled his hand away in surprise; he'd been expecting psychic some resistance, but not this much.

"Not possible!" he gasped. "Not from a human."

He reeled mentally from the assault, felt the flash of psychic energy, almost like a mental blow. He scrabbled away from a surprised Ianto, fear written across his face. He covered his ears trying to block out the voices.

"Choose!" There were two distinctive voices echoing in his mind.

"Stop it, get out of my head!" he cried and wrenched open the bathroom door, hurtling out of the apartment, leaving behind a very confused Ianto and a very frightened Diana gaping in shock.

Ianto sat still for a few moments before calling out. "Is anyone out there?"

A female squeak replied from behind the half open door.

"Please help me," Ianto spoke softly. "I know you're frightened, but I can help you."

The door opened slowly and a dark-haired girl peered round it.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a trembling tone.

"I need your help. I'm chained to the radiator; I want you to use my phone."

The girls knelt down beside him, eyes wide with fear and tear stained. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, he used me to hurt you."

Ianto smiled reassuringly. "He can be very persuasive. Don't worry about it, but we have to get away, my phone."

"What if he comes back?" she nervously looked towards the door.

Ianto looked directly at her. "I rather think he might get bored very easy. How long before he got bored of you?"

The girl gave a sigh. "Alright, as long as you promise he can't get to me."

Ianto nodded and twisted so she could reach into his pocket. She pressed 3 and held it to his ear.

"Jack. No... I'm fine... Yes my tracer is on. No he's not…doing know… explain then… Okay, bye." He put the phone down. "Someone will be here soon."

**************************

"Choose!" the voices echoed louder.

The Doctor had ran until his lungs were almost bursting. He fell to his knees, chest heaving with exertion, legs too weak to stand.

"Go away!" he screamed.

"You must choose! Choose between the light and the dark."

The Doctor crawled across the wooden floor of the pier, the voices echoing around his head. He stopped when he felt the buzzing in the air. He knew that feeling, the Rift was opening.

****************************

The split in the Rift widened and a figure stepped through and approached the man kneeling on the floor.

"Rise faithful servant the time has come, he is ready to choose. Come, we must find him before the others."

"My lord, we have already located him, he is by their waterfront. But we must hurry; the others will know where he is."

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter 12- The Right Decision**

Jack burst into the apartment, weapon drawn. He was closely followed by a chastened Owen.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled.

"In here!" a voice replied from the bathroom.

They both reached the bathroom together, and were relieved to see a very much alive Ianto sitting on the floor, albeit chained to the radiator. A dark haired girl was sitting opposite him, tension written all over her face.

"She's the one who tasered him." Owen moved forward, a set of restraints in his hands.

"No Owen!" Ianto exclaimed. "She helped. I promised to help her."

Owen stepped back, shrugged his shoulders and helped Jack undo the chains.

"Tosh has got a fix on the Doctor, he's on the pier." Jack spoke quickly as the chains fell away with a rattle. He stopped for a moment as someone spoke to him through his earpiece.

"What, alright, go ahead, but be careful."

The other team members gave him "what" looks.

"Tosh says there's huge surge in the rift readings. Someone or something has come through. She says it's heading straight for the pier."

He helped Ianto to his feet. "Are you up for a Doctor hunt?"

***********************

The Doctor was crawling along the pier, exhausted by the voices in his head, exhaustion stopped him and he hunched against the railings. He could feel whatever had come through the open rift, and something in the recesses of his mind told him it wasn't a good thing.

He closed his eyes but opened them in surprise when a female voice whispered in his head.

"Where are you my old friend? Why do you not answer me? We are one, return to me."

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath. He knew that voice, didn't he?

A flash of golden light burnt across his eyes, causing him to blink repeatedly. He frowned, was there someone standing in front of him, his eyes were still full of the golden light. Was that a hand reaching out, beckoning him to take it?

Entranced he stretched out his arm and touched the golden hand with his fingertips.

************************

The robed figure let out a sudden cry and doubled over in agony.

"Master!" his companion cried.

"No, No, it cannot be!" he moaned. "Too late, we are too late. The light has found him."

The figure straightened and a growl escaped his lips.

"We must re-group. If he has returned to the light, he will not be turned from it. If he will not come of his own free will, then he will come by force. Is the chapter on this world still functioning?"

The other man bowed. "Yes, my Lord. It has survived despite many attempts to eradicate us. We would be honoured to have you in our presence."

*****************************

Jack listened intently as Tosh gave him directions and swung the SUV sharply round the corner. He could see the waterfront ahead and screeched to a halt in front of the pier.

Martha and the others released sighs of relief and lessened their knuckle- whitening grips on what they were holding.

They could see Tosh and Gwen waiting for them, and swiftly piled out to join them.

"We followed both signals here, we were within a hundred metres when the energy spike fried the tracer," Tosh said.

"But I saw movement at the end of the pier," Gwen said.

*****************

Light burned through his veins like liquid fire, burning his very soul.

The burning became unbearable, and he screamed, a gut-wrenching, agony filled scream. Years streamed down his face, as a voice spoke to him in gentle tones.

"I do not care why you abandoned me. I only wish to be as one again."

The Doctor let out a loud sob. "The darkness, so scared of the darkness."

"Do not be afraid, I am your light against the dark."

The Doctor smiled as he once again touched the soul of his TARDIS

The sound of gunfire broke the moment.

*****************

"Martha, stay down!" Jack yelled over the gunfire.

They'd heard the agonised scream, and had began running towards it, when the gunfire broke out.

"I've got to get to him!" she yelled, and before Jack could stop her, she was off.

***********************

Martha sprinted down the pier, she saw the Doctor getting to his feet, a golden light fading from around him.

"Doctor!" she cried.

The Doctor looked up, and saw a familiar red leather jacket flying towards him.

"Martha Jones!" he cried, wishing he could run to her, but instead he settled for opening his arm, and enveloping her in a Doctor sized hug.

Martha collided with the Doctor, somehow knowing that he was himself.

"Martha, I thought I'd hurt you," the Doctor said, a mournful tone in his voice.

She was about to reply, when there was the crack of gunfire.

The Doctor stiffened in her arms, a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh my."

Martha looked down, and saw with horror, that her t-shirt was stained with blood, the Doctor's blood.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

******************

He'd felt the searing pain as the bullet entered his back, he fought the darkness that was already descending.

A face swam in to view, and his eyes widened in shock.

"How sweet, a Time Lord and his companion."

"No, it can't be, I banished you," he whispered, feeling the blood bubbling in his lungs.

The figure hauled the Doctor up to his face.

"Your ship found you before I did. You will come to me, if you value her soul"

The Doctor groaned as the figure let his head drop to the floor. He could vaguely hear the sounds of gunfire, and the shouts of retreat.

But his eyes were locked on Martha's face, it was set in a mixture of fright and horror.

The robed figure touched a device, and the rift opened.

"Bring her!" he ordered.

The Doctor tried to move, but it was agony. It was only by sheer force of will that he rolled off his back, and onto his side.

Just in time to see the rift closing.

"Marthaaaaaa!!!" he screamed before darkness took him.

*********************

Jack held the pale fragile hand tightly, and his mind wandered back to that night.

Gradually they had thinned out the opposition, just enough for Jack to go after Martha.

The first thing he saw was the rift closing.

Then he heard the agonised scream of a man.

Suddenly, like his whole world had been narrowed to just one frame, he saw the Doctor.

"No, no, no," he whispered.

He'd still been sitting, cradling the Doctor, blood soaking his clothes, when the others found him.

*****************

**Three Days Later**

It had been a blur to him ever since. He wouldn't leave the Doctor, not until Owen had the others drag him away.

Everyone had seemed like ghosts to him, flitting around the edges of the world that was just him and the Doctor.

A squeeze of his hand broke his reverie, followed by a deep sigh.

He looked down and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hello," he said.

"Jack," a hoarse voice replied.

Suddenly the Doctor shot up, panic in his eyes, seeing something other than Jack.

"Martha!" he cried, and fell back again.

****************

Jack smiled as the Doctor sat gingerly in the chair opposite him. It was to see him up and about, but he could still see the pain, etched on his face, not so physical now, but emotional.

The Doctor sat for a few minutes before speaking.

"He took her Jack. He took her instead of me."

"Taken here where?"

"I'm going to find her, and then I'm going to......"

The Doctor's voice trailed off, but the tone of it spoke of unspeakable things.

"Doctor, where has he taken her?"

"Hell," was all he said.

**TBC in "The Shattered Chasm"**

37


End file.
